


Prompt Arrival

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #508: Forwards.</p>
<p><b>Warning(s):</b> Sex? LOL. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Prompt Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #508: Forwards.
> 
> **Warning(s):** Sex? LOL. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Prompt Arrival

~

Harry’s hips snapped forward as he drove deeper into Severus. “Fuck, you feel good!”

Severus arched into Harry’s thrusts. “So…do you,” he hissed. “Now hurry!”

Grinning, Harry sped up, and within moments was shuddering through his orgasm. A few strokes of Severus’ cock resulted in him coming, too.

Panting, they cleaned up, getting dressed. 

“Think anyone missed us?” Harry whispered as they entered the chapel.

Severus snorted. “Everyone’s attention should be on the wedding.”

“Point.” 

“There you are!” Hermione huffed. “You missed the ceremony.”

“Indeed.” Smirking, Severus patted Harry’s arse. “How…sad. Perhaps next time we’ll…come in time.”

~


End file.
